An insect has just told me that she has laid $154_6$ eggs. In base 10, how many eggs did she lay?
Explanation: $154_6 = 1\cdot6^2 + 5\cdot6^1 + 4\cdot6^0 = 36 + 30 + 4 = \boxed{70}.$